Connections
by ToraTsuin
Summary: Atsushi's been summoned to his parent's side. En's not happy about it, and Kinshiro shows his ugly mug. EnAtsu


"I'm going to be gone for a while."

Atsushi shifts in the uncomfortable silence that settles after his declaration. Even Yumoto gaped openly at his declaration. Io stopped typing in favor of sending a confused glance to his upperclassmen. Ryuu actually hung up on this girl who wouldn't take no for an answer.

But what worried him most was his boyfriend's slight scowl. They had argued just the night before because En believed his parent's didn't deserve to see their son.

Wombat finally stopped sputtering and broke the silence that developed in the usually lively room, "You can't do that! What will happen to the Battle Lovers?"

"It's only for two weeks. My parents need me to be at an event." Atsushi tried to appease, desperately trying to ignore En's growing scowl for now, "I'm sure you'll manage without me."

"Kinugawa-senpai, what do your parents do?" Io asked.

"Ah, they're in business." Atsushi scratched his cheek sheepishly, "We're considered more important than even Council President's family."

"Really?" Yumoto jumped in excitement, "Can we come with?"

"Sorry, but no. It's a formal dinner with only those invited by the host." Atsushi smile wavered when moving on, "The host especially wishes to see the next heirs."

"It can't be helped then!" Ryuu chirped, "Bring us some cool souvenirs!"

* * *

Atsushi lead En into the living room of his lonely home. He knows what the blond wishes to talk about, but he makes En's favorite tea and small talk. En replies in a lazy manner that's slightly chipped by frustration.

He places the tea down- En's eyes narrow as the clink echoes through the house- and waits for his love to begin the argument again.

"Atsushi," En says, almost cringing at how loud his voice sounds in his boyfriend's home, "I don't think you go."

_I don't want you to leave me._

Atsushi smiles at him, happy for such a loving boyfriend, "I told you I have too. It's a social obligation."

"But Atsushi," En's voice raises and frustration and confusion leak into his tone, "I've never even met your parents in _all_ the time we've been friends. I watched as the maid _left you alone_ in this large house. Yet you always jump at the first chance to please them."

Atsushi sips his tea in understanding, "I know how it seems En, but my parents genuinely care for me. They call almost every day. My mother sobs about how she just wants to see me and live again in the house. My father asks if I need them to come home, if I'm happy."

"That doesn't replace them raising you." En deadpanned.

"I chose to live here alone you know." Atsushi admitted, watching En's beautiful face twist in confusion, "At first it was because Kinshiro asked it of me. So to be polite I did, but then I met you. My parents returned shortly after that, and I told them I'd stay."

En's confused face remained as he asked, "Why?"

Atsushi blushed a light pink, but answered the question nonetheless, "For you."

_I'd never leave your side._

* * *

Atsushi smiled as he spotted his mother in the airport. Ever doting, his mother hugged him, placing kisses on his head and face, proclaiming how much he'd grown, and complaining to his father that they should be home more often.

His father laughed, taking his son's suitcase, and wrapping him in a one armed hug. He went on about how _proud_ he was of him, how much he'd grown, and agreed with his mother.

Atsushi never realized how much he missed his parents until he saw them in person. Until sweet laughter left his mother and his father began his jokes.

"Now Atsushi," his mother began, arm connected with his, "we're planning on going out for a picnic. That is unless the jet lag has already caught up. Then we'll do so tomorrow."

"I'm feeling fine Mom." Atsushi grinned.

"He's your son dear," his father chuckled, "that's your ability right there."

The twinkling laugh that stained his memories left his mother before she hummed in agreement. "Ah, but he has your brain. Now the park is nice and grassy like the ones we went to when you were little..."

Atsushi smiled happily as his mother described the park on the way to the hotel.

* * *

The picnic contained his favorite food cooked by his father. His mother chattered compliments as she served Atsushi.

"Now love," She began, eyes twinkling in mischief, "who's that lovely boy that visits you all the time?"

"Ah, yes," His father continued in a knowing smile, "the one you always talk about."

Atsushi sputtered in embarrassment, "W-what?"

"Your boyfriend!" His mom smirked as her boy turned an endearing shade of red. "Has he moved in yet? If not I hope he does soon, I hate the thought of you being alone in there."

"No, En hasn't moved in yet." Atsushi revealed, continuing when his mom disproved, "But he has offered many times."

"Stop refusing then!" His mother pouted, "I also want to see a picture of him some time!"

"Mom!" Atsushi huffed in indignation.

"I quite agree with your mother." His father smiled knowingly.

"Don't encourage her Dad!" Atsushi complained, burying his head into his knees.

"Ah don't be embarrassed honey~" His mother chirped, patting his back.

* * *

Atsushi straightened his tie before he stepped out of the family limo. Alphonso stood at the door, having been the driver this time, chuckling at the young heir's professional ease. The boy was easily the most awkward teen Alphonso knew, but put him in a suit and in the eyes of the rich and judgmental, and Atsushi easily fooled everyone. Atsushi smiled and laughed at the right times, charmed like no other heir, emitted wisdom beyond his years, and acted like the most perfect suave heir to grace the Earth. It impressed the whole higher hierarchy and his own parents.

Atsushi walked next to his parents reminiscing over younger days.

_A young Atsushi glanced around the room from the strong arms of his father. His parent's were important in a world of high individuals, therefore so was he. His parent's dolled him up in the finest suit. He didn't complain, but he was so uncomfortable in the eyes of judging adults._

_His father picked him up after he decided to hide behind his mother's legs and then in her arms and hair. His mother was sweet and caring but even she expected him to remain polite and mature within the sight of nobles. _

_Even from his father's height Atsushi couldn't see anyone who'd maybe just possibly ease his discomfort. He frowned before another adult- creepy and leering things his mother taught him to stay away from- approached his little family. _

_Atsushi smiled shyly and introduced himself but couldn't bring himself to continue the conversation. His mother's eyes had narrowed slightly and he knew she noticed the looks the man sent his way. Soon pleasantries ended and his father expertly sent the man on his way. His mother's shoulders relaxed and a small _genuine_ smile wormed onto her face. With no one watching, she planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. Atsushi knew it was an apology; that she knew he didn't want to be there._

_It took several minutes before anyone else entered the company of Atsushi's parent. He was glad because his father laughed and ruffled his hair as his mother snatched her giggling little boy from his strong arms. His mother's pale pink dress glistened in lightening as she twirled him around. _

_But everything fun must come to an end, especially in public gatherings like this, and his parents greeted the approaching family. Little Atsushi was exceedingly smart for his age, but he didn't need it to know that the white haired boy with a prideful walk and a crisp suit was around his age. _

_The other's parents seemed to have refused holding him, Atsushi noticed, as the child's legs trembled slightly. His mother knelt down with elegance to simultaneously to release her son to socialize and greet the small kid._

_Atsushi held out his hand with the polite smile his parents taught him to use, "I'm Atsushi Kinugawa; it's nice to meet you."_

_"Kinshiro Kusatsu. Likewise." Kinshiro shook the outstretched hand._

_The boys talked as their parents did. The conversation began with what businesses their parents partook in before moving on to their likes. Kinshiro disliked curry but enjoyed hot springs. Atsushi smiled and commented that he wished to go one day. Unknown to them, their parents were making plans for them to play together. _

* * *

Atsushi's eyes crinkled as he smiled at the man before him. Exchanging pleasantries with the man twice his age and sending him along to talk with his parents when the man's look became leering- like it had when he was younger- with practiced ease. This was the blue haired teen's least favorite part of the party. Politeness and watching what each other said with a critical mind, searching for weaknesses and lies. It was a cruel game, one his parents taught him to be wary of. Each step, laugh, smile, and word that Atsushi emitted was under inspection. The game was hard to learn, but easy to play once you mastered the tricks.

He didn't even flinch when Kinshiro greeted him with cold words, narrowed eyes, and an unforgiving heart. It hurt being ignored by the teen before that he once called his best friend, but he mastered the game long before Kinshiro did, and wouldn't show weakness.

"Hello Kinugawa."

Two could play that game.

Atsushi smiled politely, ignoring how Kinshiro's eyes flashed with suspicion and something akin to pain. "It's good to see you again Kasatsu-san."

Kinshiro shook Atsushi's outstretched hand, "The pleasure's mine."

"How have you been since we last spoke?" Atsushi didn't tell Kinshiro that he was losing the game, that the white haired student council president was showing weakness, like he once would've. The other teen decided to make them enemies, and Atsushi hasn't ever lost the game to anyone.

"I've been prospering thankfully." Kinshiro bit out, bitter and betrayed. Atsushi knew exactly how he's been, they see each other every day.

Atsushi didn't smile at Kinshiro's show of weakness. He was just exchanging his usual pleasantries. He didn't even make note of it, allowing the other to stew in his mistake. "I'm glad for you. I've been prospering as well."

Kinshiro snarled, but only their respective parents noticed. Kinshiro's mother scolded, and apologized for his actions, dragging the teen away.

Atsushi's own parents knew that Atsushi had been devastated when Kinshiro began ignoring their son, so they felt no pity. Instead the Kinugawas moved through the party as if that hadn't happened, smiling and laughing when it's due.

* * *

Atsushi arrived home with more suitcases than he left with. He'd gone and bought 'souvenirs' like Ryuu wanted. A big fluffy teddy bear for Yumoto, the latest laptop for Io, a handful of headbands for Ryuu, and a large pillow for En.

The only thing was that he'd gotten sick over the weekend, and he'd told En that he was back. So his boyfriend was likely to worry needlessly that morning.

He sighed, falling into his fluffy bed for sleep.

* * *

Atsushi awoke to knocks on his front door. He groaned, pulling the covers over his bed to block the sun. He didn't even bother getting up when he heard footsteps in his home. It was just En, that worrywart.

The knocks at his door- _damn it they were loud and he wanted to sleep_\- followed, and soon his door creaked open. A sigh emerged and Atsushi could see the exasperation on En's face already. The blond yanked the blankets away from Atsushi's head, and the bluenette whined.

"You're sick." En deadpanned, hand flying to Atsushi's forehead. The sick teen's nose scrunched and he frowned. His brown eyes opened, glazed over with lingering sleep and illness. "You should've called."

"I'll be fine." Atsushi mumbled out, catching En's retreating hand. He tugged the blond's hand closer, silently asking the blond to lay down with him.

"I have to get you medicine Atsushi," En said softly, ruffling the blue locks, "let me go."

Atsushi pulled harder, surprising En a little, "_Noooooo. _Don't leave."

En laughed at Atsushi's childish demands, before lying down next to him, "You're taking the medicine when we wake up Atsu."

"Whatever you say En." Atsushi replied, snuggling into his boyfriend's shoulder.

En wrapped his arms around his partner, bringing the covers up, and kissed the fluffy hair, "I love you."

* * *

2110 words

My gay magic boyyyysss /sobs

I still haven't watched the last episode I'm scared to do so /shot


End file.
